This invention relates generally to fire control systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a fire control system of the type utilizing a periscope for aiming a cantilevered adjustably mounted gun. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for enabling a gunner to accurately aim a gun cantilevered mounted on a military tank.